


Beautiful Day

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Double Drabble, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Three, but open time frame, really.Spoilers: None.Summary: Like anger, sometimes joy cannot be contained.Note: Written for a random word prompt of “chord.” Close enough.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Beautiful Day

Hugh could tell Paul had had a good day.

He’d suspected this from the message he’d received thirty minutes prior, telling him that Paul was already home, and that maybe Hugh should join him if he knew what was good for him.

And the fact that Paul’s uniform jacket had been tossed haphazardly on the couch, rather than put away in its usual spot, was pretty telling.

But neither of those were what solidified Hugh’s theory.

No, the proof was something else entirely. Something Hugh hadn’t heard since before… well, everything.

Paul was singing.

Not humming. Not mumbling along to a recording. But full-on singing in the shower.

And the song? Hugh grinned when he recognized it – then he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. Soon, Paul hit the high note of the chorus, and when he did, Hugh’s grin became a wide smile, and his uniform didn’t even make the couch.

A moment later, he joined Paul in the shower, knowing he was welcome.

Because Paul only hit that note when he let everything out, and when Paul let everything out, not only had he had a good day, but it was going to be a great night.


End file.
